Love or revenge?
by Sophia24
Summary: Jane, protégée of the Volturi, has spent centuries basking in the power of being part of the vampire world’s most powerful family but what happens when that family is under threat? full summary inside, Jane's POV
1. love at first sight? obviously not

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Summary: Jane, protégée of the Volturi, has spent centuries basking in the power of being part of the vampire world's most powerful family but what happens when that family is under threat? When a stranger arrives at Volterra in search of revenge? Will she side with the Volturi or will this stranger capture her heart?**

**Authors note: I put up a pole on my profile and it seems you guys wanted me to put up a chapter to see if I should continue or not so here it is. Please review and tell me what you think and if I should continue or not…**

Love at first sight?...Obviously not

Jane POV

The midday sun shone brightly into the main square of Volterra which was crowded with humans going about their daily business. Pitiful little things. They were so unbelievably unaware of the danger that lurked beneath their streets, in the Volturi headquarters. I stood in the shadows at one side of the square dressed in a flowing black cloak. It may be a bit, ok a lot, conspicuous to be wearing a heavy dark cloak at the hottest and brightest time of the day but it was certainly much better than not wearing, sparkling in the sun for all the near by humans to see.

My eyes quickly scanned the crowd of humans, searching. I could clearly see the other, strategically placed Volturi guards in their long dark cloaks but the other vampire, the one I had been sent to find, was proving harder to find than I assumed he would be.

Word had reached The Volturi of a vampire entering the city and the only thing we knew for certain was that it was male and definitely not a newborn. It was obviously a vampire with some experience to controlling their hunger as there hadn't been any suspicious deaths in Volterra.

My job was to find him and bring him back to meet with the elders of The Volturi; Aro, Marcus and Caius. We had to find out what his purposes of being here were and how much of a threat he posed to us, and the possible discovery of our kind. It may have been safe to assume that because he had control of his hunger, he would know not to expose himself and our kind to a human but assumptions were for fools. If we assumed anything like that then it could back fire and the human world would know of our existence as well as the Volturi no longer being the feared rulers that kept our kind hidden, but the fools who assumed and didn't prevent our existence being known.

I glanced around the square once more and my eyes landed on Demetri, who nodded his head slightly in the direction of an alley leading off the square. The movement was so small that no human would be able to see it even if they were looking for it. My eyes flickered in the direction he had indicated and I was just in time to see a black clad arm disappear around the corner and down the alley. Demetri had found the vampire we were searching for and it seemed, whoever it was, didn't want to be found that easily.

I looked back at Demetri and gave him a small smirk, indicating I would go on my own, and made my way towards the small alley way. After all, with my power, I could defend myself extremely easily. I knew the alley was, in fact, a dead end so the vampire wouldn't be able to escape me and also one of the many secret passageways into the castle was at the end of that alley. It did briefly cross my mind that perhaps this vampire was deliberately heading in that direction, to the entrance into the castle but dismissed the thought. If they had been avoiding us for days why would they suddenly decide to visit?

I walked silently through the shadows and turned down the alley to see a small figure dressed in black at the end of it. It was definitely him, the vampire we had spent days searching our own city for. I took a few steps down the alley to make sure I was well away from any humans who might decide to listen in on our conversation but not too closer to the newcomer.

He was dressed from head to toe in black with his back towards me. So, obviously he had the sense to cover up from the sun which would risk our discovery. He was roughly my height or maybe a little taller which shocked me, to say the least. It was very unlikely for a human to be changed that young. Although, unlike the immortal children, they were young enough to still be classed as a child but old enough to be aware of what had happened to them, what they had become and are able to control their blood lust.

He turned slowly towards me, much too slow for my liking, until he was facing me with his head bowed and the rimmed hat he was wearing covered his face, making it impossible for me to see who he was. I refused to let my curiosity show on my expression so I kept the smirk in place. After all, I was the protégée of the Volturi, rulers of the vampire world. I was allowed to be a bit smug, wasn't I?

He lifted his head slowly, as if trying to test my patience or making his revealing of his appearance more dramatic than it should be. He lifted his head enough for me to get a clear look of his child-like face. He had short ginger hair that was only just visible from below the rim of his hat and his eyes were a light, sickly orange like that of a newborn who had become vegetarian shortly after their change.

The thought of Bella and the Cullen's passed through my mind at that point but I shoved them away. The next time we met, and I would make sure there was a next time, I was determined to show that ridiculous little shielder the extent of my power. It was one thing when she was human and had been immune to my power, that had annoyed me enough, but now? Now she can protect her entire family from my power!

I kept my eyes fixed on the new comer in front of me as a wicked grin spread across his face which caused a slight pang in my chest where my heart used to beat. What was that? Attraction, maybe? No that was impossible. There was absolutely no way I could feel that way towards this vampire, this possible danger.

His eyes locked with mine and, if possible, his grin grew larger. That, along with the glint in his eye, reminded me of a predator stalking its prey and for once in my life I felt a slight shiver of fear.

"Well, hello, Jane. I was wondering how long it took before you found me. I was beginning to think the Volturi were loosing their touch, letting me stay in the city without any sort of confrontation. How disappointing." He said in his child-like voice, but even so, it sounded incredibly ominous, powerful. As if, he was a greater danger than anyone would think at first glance. I was vaguely aware of the slight southern accent to his voice but barely registered that as my mind was too focused on what he had said.

I froze completely at the sound of his words, my smirk faltering slightly. He knew my name. I was positive he had never been inside the city before so, how did he know who I was? If he knew that, how much more information did he know concerning the Volturi?

**A/N: I apologise for not updating the rest of my stories but I have been really busy this week and on Saturday I'm going away to Jordan on holiday for a week so I won't be able to update for a while but I'll post the next chapters of my stories as soon as I get back!**


	2. Suspicious or confused?

Disclaimer: I don't own associated with Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: Here's the second chapter!**

Suspicious or confused?

He watched me with smug satisfaction, no doubt because of my momentary shock. It was unnerving not know how he actually knew about me and the rest of the Volturi considering he had never been in the city before. It was obvious he was a danger; information could be a powerful thing and he certainly had a lot of that but I had a strange feeling there was something else about him, something more ominous.

I heard quick silent footsteps approaching me from behind, which could only belong to vampires, and recognised the scent's immediately; Felix and Demetri. I assumed they had been watching me and this new vampire to see if there was any trouble but came to investigate because I would usually have gotten this vampire to go into the castle by now.

"Jane?" I snapped my head up to see Demetri frowning slightly and if I didn't know any better I would have thought it was concern I saw on his face. That as may be, but being human-drinkers the bonds we formed weren't particularly all that strong apart from a relationship with a mate. If it wasn't for Chelsea's power I doubt that the guard would get along as well as they did and we would be at least one member short; Marcus.

Not many of the guard knew about what happened to Marcus's mate, including Marcus himself. The fact that Aro had ordered Marcus's mate, Aro's sister, to be destroyed and had Chelsea use her power to keep Marcus with the Volturi always made me wonder what that would feel like. To finally find someone to love after years of existing alone and then that one person be gone, forever. I honestly wasn't sure whether to pity him or agree with Aro. Marcus's gift was certainly useful to us so it made sense to go to all lengths to keep him here, didn't it?

I turned back to the vampire in front of me to see his attention focused on Felix and Demetri as they stood behind me. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him because the smirk that had been on his face just moments ago was now replaced with a look of pure hatred. His eyes had darkened from the sickly orange colour to midnight black and were blazing with anger.

"Shall we?" I asked irritated and he shifted his gaze back to me. His face softened and his smirk was back in place but the lingering anger was still prominent in his dark eyes. He bowed slightly and stretched his arm, gesturing to the hidden entrance to the castle, looking up at me from under his eye lids with that infuriating smug smirk on his face.

It briefly occurred to me how adorable he looked but I brushed that thought aside with annoyance. What was I, some love struck teenager? No, I was centuries old and this adorable, charming…vampire in front of me was the enemy. I knew nothing about him, not his character or his motives to be here so he was classed as a possible danger.

"Ladies first." He smirked, breaking me out of my reverie. He had a look of extreme concentration on his face which made me assume he was desperately trying to control his temper but why? He was acting nicely towards me but he looked at Felix and Demetri like he wanted to destroy them and something, whether it was woman's intuition or something entirely different, made me think that he could do that easily.

I glanced from him to the two members of the guard behind me, deliberating what I should do. I knew I would be able to stop him from doing anything because of my power but the other two, well, Felix was basically just the Volturi's muscle man and Demetri's power wouldn't be useful when it came to a fight. That, along with the feeling that this small vampire wanted to harm them made me decide it would be best if I didn't leave the three of them alone together.

"No, you first." I demanded and I thought I caught a flash of annoyance pass across his features but he masked it too quickly for me to be sure.

"Fine." His tone seemed more hostile than before or maybe I was just overanalysing things but there was something about him which made me think he had planned to do something to the other two vampires behind me. He tipped his hat with his hand in my direction, a sign of respect, before turning and disappearing down the hidden hole in the ground, one of many secret entrances into the castle.

I briefly glanced behind me, raising an eyebrow at the two guard members before jumping down the hole after that new vampire. My eyes instantly adjusted to the dark and I saw his small dark figure leaning against the wall to my right, his head tilted down so the rim of his hat covered his face just like when I had first seen him. Just that pose made me think he had something to hide, as if he didn't want me to see the emotions that were currently displayed on his face which made me even more suspicious than before if that was possible. I rarely trusted anybody and this vampire was no exception.

"Shall we?" He asked and raised his head slightly so I could see the small smile on his face. He was acting the same way he had been before Felix and Demetri had showed up and it made me wonder once more what his problem with them was.

I gave him a small nod, a frown on my face as I tried to think of what his motives for being here and acting the way he did. "We shall." I stepped towards him and gave him a small shove in the right direction. There was no way I was going to turn my back on this stranger, no matter how nice he seemed to be acting toward me.

He let out a small laugh and began running in the direction I had pointed him towards. "You're a little eager, aren't you, Jane?" He said, his voice coated with mirth but I ignored his comment completely as I continued to watch him, my eyes narrowed slightly. I heard Felix and Demetri enter the little under ground tunnel and begin to run along behind us. The boy vampire also heard it as well and I made a mental note of how his stance changed when they entered the tunnel. His body tensed, wary of attack and his eyes began to dart around the tunnel, searching for possible exits. What I didn't understand was why he acted so at ease around me when I was obviously the greater danger because of my power.

Our running slowed as we neared the doors that lead into the castle and I continued to watch this interesting young vampire in front of me. I wasn't staring at him because of the attraction I felt towards him, no, of course I wasn't, I was merely watching for any danger of attack from him. No, matter how many times I repeated this to myself, to convince myself, I knew the truth. For the first time in my long existence I actually wanted something other than the pride and power of belonging to the Volturi. And that something was running along slowly, right in front of me.

A frown fell upon my face at those thoughts. It wouldn't do to have feelings for this new comer. Not only would Marcus be able to see them because of his power but there was no knowing what would happen to this boy vampire when he met with the rest of the guard. He obviously had some sort of problem with the two members beside me and he had an air of power about him which might not bode well. Just the thought of that made my dead heart pang in sadness.

I pushed the large doors open and allowed him to walk through in front of me, my natural suspicions taking over. As he walked into the room I saw his eyes sweep over the immediate area, taking in every detail around him. His eyes came to rest upon Gianna's desk as she sat behind it and a slow smile spread across his face. I tensed slightly. Not that I was worried about this human's life, no, but because I may have been wrong when I assumed he wasn't a newborn and was in control of his hunger.

He took a few deliberate steps in her direction and I followed closely behind him, just in case. "Good afternoon, Miss Gianna." He said and tilted his head in her direction, amusement lacing his tone. Her head snapped up towards him when he spoke and a look of confusion and fear swept across her face. I froze behind him, feeling the emotions that were blatantly displayed on the secretary's face although my emotions were carefully masked. I had allowed the assumption that he could have heard about me and my powers from other vampires if he had been travelling but how could he possibly know about a useless human unless he had been deliberately digging up information on the Volturi? If he knew about her, a worthless human, then how much could he have possibly found out about us?

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!...it's really frustrating that I haven't had any reviews for that first chapter…**

**I'll update when I get a review…so please R&R…**


	3. Secrets revealed, Well, some of them

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: thanks to the people who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter…you learn the mysterious strangers name! Woo hoo! Anyway, enjoy!**

Secrets revealed. Well, some of them.

He glanced at me over my shoulder, no doubt trying to gage my reaction, that annoying little smirk still in place. His gaze shifted slightly and his smile faltered, his eyes turning to the onyx black they had been moments before. I turned my head in the direction he was looking in, my curiosity getting the better of me and my eyes fell upon Alec coming out of the main chamber.

That same feeling came over me, that this small vampire wanted to destroy Alec, my brother, and there was no way I was going to allow that. My head snapped back in the new vampire's direction, my eyes matching his in colour, and I let out a warning hiss, barely loud enough for him to hear. No matter who this stranger was, he was a threat. A threat to the Volturi, my brother and probably myself but I had no evidence on that matter. What had he done since he had come here apart from giving a few glares at the various members of the guard? Absolutely nothing. All I had was a feeling that something wasn't right, what use was that?

His eyes flickered to me then over my shoulder again before he brushed past me, heading towards the doors to the main chamber, all the mirth and smugness that had been radiating off him was gone and replaced by a hostility I had rarely witnessed before. It was unbelievably frustrating not knowing anything about this stranger. Who was he? Why was he here? And what the hell was his problem? The way he reacted around the other guard members and then me were completely opposite and it annoyed me at not knowing why.

I followed closely beside him, passing Alec on my way to the double doors. He met my gaze, giving me a questioning look then eyeing the vampire walking quickly along in front of me. I shrugged slightly and the look of annoyance was clear upon my face, I rarely hid my emotions from my brother, he just gave me a slight nod that he understood my confusion but I swore I saw a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Alec himself was frustrating enough and now there was another one, an admittedly more dangerous one, to frustrate me.

The small vampire stopped in front of the doors, waiting for me to catch up, and kept his glare on the door, avoiding my gaze completely. I pushed the door opened and made sure to walk in beside him, still unable to turn my back to him. One glance around the room told me that most of the guard were present; Marcus and Caius were situated in their thrones while Aro was standing a few steps in front of his with Renata standing directly behind him. Chelsea and Afton were standing to the right of the three elders further back in the room and Felix and Demetri were on the left hand side, all of them watching the new comer suspiciously. As the new vampire stopped in the centre of the room I kept walking to take my position beside Aro, all the while keeping my gaze on the small boy who now had a neutral expression settled across his features.

Aro took a few steps forward, with Renata following closely behind him, to greet the newcomer cheerfully, as always. That's something I have never understood and I don't think I ever will; Aro is constantly cheerful although, there is certainly evil hidden well within that overly welcoming façade. After all, how could you become a ruler of the vampire world without being completely ruthless?

"Welcome to Volterra, young one." Aro said, spreading his arms in welcome with a large smile on his face, seemingly completely at ease. Only those who knew him well would be able to see the glint of suspicion in his clouded red eyes, me included.

A flash of annoyance crossed the small vampire's face as his expression hardened, trying to contain the fury and hatred that was obvious in his eyes. "Assumptions are foolish things, not everything is what it seems and I would have thought that the rulers of our world would have learned that in the centuries you have been in power. Not to mention that it would seem sensible that you learned from the mistakes of our previous rulers." He began speaking with the air of smugness he had possessed earlier.

The smile on Aro's face now looked completely forced and a small part of me admired this new vampire for managing to cause Aro's calm façade to falter. I deducted that either this new vampire had an extreme death wish by deliberately insulting the Volturi elders or he was more powerful than he let on, as I had suspected.

"Appearances can be deceptive. Those in power who claim their actions are for the good of our kind are simply destroying all in their path to power." The young vampire continued with a smile now prominent on his face. "Like is said; people are not who they appear to be. For example, any human who happens to lay eyes upon Jane here and assume she is a harmless little girl would be severely mistaken and therein lays her advantage. I am no different. You see a young child but I can assure you I am no where near my physical age..." He explained calmly then his face hardened slightly. "…And I am much more dangerous than I seem to be." He said darkly with the under tone of a threat.

I tore my eyes from the small vampire to see Aro clenching his jaw in annoyance. It was obvious he was curious of this vampire's and what power he could possibly possess to make him equally, if not more, dangerous than me or Alec. I assumed he must be at least similarly powerful otherwise he wouldn't have threatened the Volturi so blatantly, right?

"How old are, then? What's your name and reasons for being here? Surely you didn't come into the heart of Volterra just to threaten the most powerful family in the vampire world." Aro said tightly, his eyes narrowed slightly and the strain on his face was well hidden as he tried to not to let his cheerful façade slip.

"I am eleven years, five months, three weeks and two days old." The small vampire stated with a small smirk in place on his face. It was unbelievable how confident he seemed in the face of such danger, after insulting the Volturi multiple times in the past few minutes. "My name is Caden and I have come here to provide information." He stated.

"Well, then Caden, what information were you wanting to present to us?" Aro asked, his cheerful façade back in place but not quite as enthusiastic as it had been.

"I thought you might like to know that there has been a series of mysterious killings in the south of England which I believe to be the result of uncontrolled newborns in the area. All circumstances indicate that conclusion; violent deaths, no evidence, all of them happening at night. I would estimate that it was two, maybe three newborns at the most." He said seriously as he recited the information then a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "I must say I'm rather disappointed none of you seemed to notice this before."

I felt my own anger begin to flare at his blatant insults, although I it was nothing to the anger I would usually feel which unnerved me, to say the least. I noticed Aro's jaw clench slightly in annoyance but he masked it perfectly.

Aro walked towards Caden until he was only a few paces away and held out his hand. "May I?" He asked politely.

Caden glanced down at his hand and then back at Aro, keeping perfectly still. "No." He said defiantly, his head held high at his sickly orange eyes bore into Aro's. I was aware of some of the guard taking a slight intake of breath at his bold statement but my attention was too focused on the scene in front of me and what I knew was to come.

"Jane, dear?" Aro's calm voice rang out clearly, his head turned slightly in my direction but he kept his eyes focused on Caden's.

"Yes, master?" I knew perfectly well what he wanted me to do but for some reason I was unable to comprehend I wanted to hold that off for as long as possible.

His eyes snapped towards me, surprise and annoyance swirling within them. When he had asked me earlier wasn't a mere question but more of a request, an order. I knew I couldn't hold off the inevitable much longer. I would either have to obey the order or pay for my defiance, neither of which seemed appealing right now.

I reluctantly turned my gaze on Caden to find his eyes staring back at me. I knew at that moment that he knew why it was hard for me to do what was asked of me. And just that knowledge, the knowledge that he had managed to sneak past my defences in just a few minutes of knowing him sent a flame of anger soaring through me. I refused to be thwarted by this vampire before me having spent centuries being feared because of my power while he marches in to our inner sanctum, radiating confidence.

My anger surged through me and melded into the excruciating pain I was now inflicting on the small vampire in front of me. His body writhed on the floor in front of me but he kept his mouth clamped shut against the pain he was undergoing. I stopped using my power on him after a few seconds, unable to watch in such pain and know that I was the cause of it. That guilty feeling brought on another round of anger, why should I feel sorry for him? Why? Why did I feel a need to protect him?

This cocky, confident, down right arrogant vampire. He was dangerous. Not just the mystery that shrouded him, or what possible power he could behold but the feelings I was experiencing for him and his defiance for the rules of our organization. He was trouble; there was no doubt about it.

Caden stood up swiftly, straightening his clothes and locked his eyes on Aro, his face twisted in fury and disgust. I frowned at him in curiosity. I was the one who had tortured his so why wasn't he angry at me? That was one of the many questions that's answer eluded me.

"I was also wanting to express a wish to join the guard." He said a hint of uncovered anger in his voice and it seemed he was trying to hold back another snide remark by the way he had clenched his jaw shut.

"Really? What gift do you posses that would make you assume you are worthy of joining the Volturi guard?" Aro asked in his overly cheerful voice with a hint of malice. These negative emotions that Aro was displaying were ones that I had never seen him show before. The fact that Caden could make a dent in Aro's calm façade was more than a little disconcerting.

"More assumptions?" Caden quirked an eyebrow in question, once again masking his anger with the aura of smugness and confidence. "My gift…" He mused, taking his time to answer the question. In an attempt to increase Aro's curiosity no doubt. "My gift is both powerful and unique." He stated, once again avoiding answering a question directed at him. "Perhaps a demonstration?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"A demonstration would be perfect." As always, Aro's curiosity and hunger for power got the better of him.

**A/N: there you go! His name 'Caden' is pronounced Kayden but spelled like that…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions please feel free to ask! **

**The next chapter will probably be in Caden's point of view…so you'll have a little more insight into his reasons for being at the Volturi headquarters but his real motives won****'t be revealed until later in the story.**

**A cliff hanger, I know I'm evil but I will try and update soon**

**The more you review the faster I will update!**


	4. Reasons behind the mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Twilight**

**Authors note: As promised this chapter is in Caden's POV! Hopefully you'll now get more insight into his character and his motives for being in Volterra.**

**Also, I'm really sorry for the delay on this chapter but I just couldn't get it right…**

Reasons behind the mask

_Previously…_

"_Perhaps a demonstration?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eye._

"_A demonstration would be perfect." As always, Aro's curiosity and hunger for power got the better of him._

**Caden's POV**

As Aro uttered those words a smile spread across my face. Perfect. My eyes swept across the faces around the room, mentally making note of everyone who was there as well as deliberately delaying my demonstration slightly. It was amusing to see Aro, and most of the other guard for that matter, so annoyed just because of a few, insignificant comments.

I slipped my hand into the front pocket of my pants, my finger playing with the metal rectangle inside; a gold-cased lighter that I had recently acquired, taking it from my latest victim as a souvenir. Although, it was much more than that; this lighter was more than just a token but was essential for me…

I slowly pulled it out of my pocket, the gold glinting in the dim light from the torches lit around the large room. The silence in the room was deafening, none of the surrounding vampires were even breathing as they watched, curious about what I was doing.

I flipped the lighter open and lit it so a small orange flame appeared. I watched it intently, a small smile on my lips. Even as a vampire, I had a fascination with fire, probably because of my power but it was still unusual. More than unusual. Fire was the only thing that could destroy our kind and I'm obsessed with it.

A snort of muffled laughter was loud against the silence and my eyes darted towards it, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Is that it, pip squeak? Your great and powerful gift?" Felix smirked, mocking me. My temper flared and the small single flame from the lighter in my hand exploded into a raging fire. A collective gasp sounded around the room but I was oblivious to it as I focused in on Felix, the fear prominent on his face.

My growl echoed throughout the chamber as I threw my arm forward, the blazing fire from my lighter arching high into the air, growing larger as it approached Felix and the couple of vampires surrounding him.

"Don't." I barely heard the whisper; it had been so quiet that even my vampire hearing had trouble picking it up. My eyes instinctively went to the source of that voice, the voice of an angel. Jane's eyes were focused on me, not the stream of fire heading towards one of her fellow, wide and pleading. Just that one look made my decision; the fire arched back into the air, just before it hit the vampires, and floated just inches above the palm of my hand. I clenched my fist and the large ball of fire was extinguished with a loud hiss.

Jane didn't influence my decision, why would she? She was nothing to me; just another pawn in my scheme for revenge, nothing more. I was just raining in my temper before it went too far. After all, if my plan for revenge was to be complete then Alec and Heidi had to be here too. I tried to reason with myself but I knew deep down what the truth was. Jane was here and she was the only one of the Volturi I wanted to spare after what they had done to my family.

I shut that painful memory out of my mind and focused on the matter at hand. I had to try to control my temper more if I were to succeed with this. It was obvious they were all suspicious of me already; I hadn't allowed Aro to touch me because that certainly would have gotten me killed if he knew my real reasons for coming here and now I had almost destroyed one of the guard so all in all I had certainly made…an impression.

The wariness in Aro's eyes was obvious but his curiosity was also prominent. If it wasn't for my knowledge of his thirst for power I don't think I would have even tried to come here; he had seen my power, was intrigued by it and saw how powerful it was so he wanted me as an ally, not an enemy. But it was already too late for that. I had wondered this earth with revenge in my heart for a century and a half and I wasn't going to stop this close to my goal.

"Jane, take Caden to the spare room next to you." Aro said without taking his eyes off me. I bit my lip in an effort to keep the sneer off my face. It disgusted me that I had to try and get his approval at all but it was something that had to be done if I wanted my plan to work. I assumed he wanted me near Jane because she would easily be able to control me as she had demonstrated earlier. I certainly didn't want to go through that kind of pain again if I could help it. I couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes when she released me from her hold, something vaguely resembling regret, and the short amount of time I had been held under her power. Of course, I had known that there were certainly risks when I decided to come to Volterra. Almost all of the guard had interesting gifts, to say the least. I perceived Jane as the most dangerous though. If the time came, I knew I would be unable to harm her and that's what caused the threat. My weakness for her. It was something I couldn't explain. Something that pulled me to her and made me unable to forget the first time I had seen her 150 years ago. True, she hadn't seen me but I had definitely seen her and her face had plagued my thought ever since.

I had been reluctant to come here for fear that my weakness to her would prove treacherous to my plot for revenge but I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I came. I had put this little mission off for years until I had the idea I could use Jane for my advantage. Befriend her, a valuable member of the Volturi and gain immunity. If I managed that she would be reluctant to use her power on me but also possibly defend me from the fact I was unwilling to let anyone know anything about me.

The first part of that seemed to be working better than I had hoped by how hesitant she had been to use her power on me earlier. All I had to do was to try and erase the suspicions of the other members and than I would have a chance at getting my revenge.

Jane's eyes darted to me then back to Aro and nodded her head. "Follow me." She demanded before she turned on her heel towards the door, waiting for me there. A small smile crept onto my face as I watched her, unable to suppress it, and did as I was told as I walked over to her to stand beside her.

She opened the door and motioned for me to go through, obviously still not over her caution towards me. Although, I really wouldn't blame her after my little demonstration which got a little out of hand. I stepped through the door and walked silently along the corridors as she directed me to the right room. I slyly sneaked glances at her occasionally to see a small frown on her perfect features and she seemed as if she was deep in thought.

We stopped in front of a door which I assumed to be my room and I let myself in as Jane just watched my suspiciously. I had a hunch that her suspicions were not only because I was a new comer but because of my obvious reactions between her and the other guards. Once again, I had to remind myself to get a hold on my temper before I revealed myself.

I did a quick sweep of the room; a small closet in the corner, a desk and table on one side of the room and a large, unnecessary bed taking up most of the room. I took my hat off and threw it on top of the bed, my bright orange hair standing up in small wavy spikes.

I turned back to the door to see Jane regarding me thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes as they bore into mine and her brow furrowed slightly. "I'm curious, are you an animal drinker?" She asked somewhat bluntly saying it with disgust at the mere thought of it.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, scrunching my nose at the memory. "No, I was hungry before I reached Volterra and thought it best not to hunt within the walls." I smirked at her. "I wasn't sure how long I would have to wait before you came and got me so I thought it was best that I had something." I shrugged slightly. Honestly, I enjoyed annoying her. She was adorable in the way her mouth turned down at the corners and her eyes flared with defiance.

The taste of human blood was too appealing for me to ever want to give it up so there was no way I would willingly become a 'vegetarian'. The whole idea of it was ridiculous to me. Why refuse your natural food source? It wasn't as if animal blood was even as nice as human. My eyes were a sickly orange colour because of the animal blood I had consumed before coming here. That was the first, and last, time I would ever do that, that was for sure.

"Good." Jane said, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips but not quite forming. "Heidi should be back in an hour so they're will be a feast in the main chamber."

"Alright, thank you." I grinned at her, thankful I would be able to have a proper meal.

"Your welcome." She said softly and retreated out the room. I barely caught sight of a smile on her face as she closed the door. Finally, a smile. She was warming to me to it was all going according to plan.

I turned back to survey my new room and walked over to the closet, peering inside. There were a few dark cloaks inside to which I turned by nose up at in disgust. Do they think I would really wear one of them and be classed as one of the guard? I flicked through the rest of the clothes which consisted mainly of black shirts and pants. That was fine with me. Black, the colour of mourning. I had been wearing it for 150 years and I wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Bonds between human-blood drinkers may not be that strong but the ones between me and my siblings had been and the pain I felt from them being destroyed would haunt me for eternity.

I sighed and turned from the closet, rolling up the long sleeves of my black shirt. My pale skin was a stark contrast to the black of my clothes and the small amount of light in the room glinted of the couple of crescent moon shaped scars on both my forearms.

I flopped onto my back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as my mind went over the plan in my head. Phase one; being accepted into the Volturi head quarters, was complete. All I had to do now was try and get closer to Jane, get more information from her than I already possessed. I had spent most of the last century travelling and speaking with various vampires about the Volturi to see what they knew, using my gift if necessary. But Jane's perspective would certainly be useful in my planning and would enable me to be accepted by the rest of the guard.

Once that happened it would only be a matter of time until I would have the chance to gain my revenge. The hardest problem for me would be avoiding touching Aro which would certainly give away my plans.

I close my eyes, a smile creeping onto my face as I revelled in that thought. It would only be a matter of time before the Volturi's demise and I would be the one to take them down.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I finally had some inspiration to write it. Can anybody guess his reasons for revenge? **

**I'll give a sneak peek of the next chapter to anyone who reviews! The more you review, the quicker I'll update!**


	5. important

IMPORTANT!

I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update and I honestly hate authors notes like this myself but this is the first time I've done this and I didn't want to have you waiting without knowing why I wasn't updating.

Anyway, I have my exams in a couple of weeks and five projects I need to get done in two weeks time each at 3000 words each so, as you can imagine, I'm pretty swamped.

I know I'm just giving excuses and everything but it is essential for me to pass my exams this year if I want to go to University and right now that's my number one priority.

So, I won't be updating for a couple of weeks but I will be trying to work on chapters for all my stories and as soon as my exams are over I will **update every story** with **at least** one chapter.

Again, sorry but I know I'll get distracted from my school work if I try and write chapters for my stories. I think the only story I will manage to update over the next few weeks is my new one **"Gone but not forgotten"** because I have already written a couple of chapters for that and I'm just waiting for a good enough response to post the next chapter.

So, if you want you can go read that or check out any of my other stories if you get bored and really desperate (which I certainly doubt).

I also have a poll on my profile and I'd really appreciate it if you vote.

Thanks everyone! I loved you all! :D

Sophia x


End file.
